Second Best
by TheTDInerd
Summary: Samey is always second when it comes to her twin sister, Amy, until Amy's boyfriend, Topher, starts to show a liking towards Samey. Will Samey finally overcome her sister and be first? SameyxTopher fic ((I suck at summaries, but PLEASE READ!))
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! So I'm back from the dead after all I guess. The story really isn't all that original, but I really just wanted to post something again on here. Plus TDPI came out recently so I'm like "hey why not?" So yeah. I hope all y'all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA WHAT-SO-EVER!**

* * *

Samey's POV

You know you've hit rock bottom when you're used to being second best. Especially if it's your twin sister you're getting beat by. She's the pretty one, I'm just the average. She's head cheerleader, I'm co-captain. She was even born first! I was probably a mistake. And sometimes it feels as if I'm not even alive! Walking in the halls, they'll notice Amy and just walk all over me. She's invited to the biggest parties, teachers adore her, but don't even know my name, and she always gets the guys. Usually when it comes to boys and her, it's like a kiss and ditch. The only guy that she's actually been together for a while (about 4 months now?) is this guy named Topher. I don't really know what to expect from him, but I know there's only one obvious reason why she chose him. He's incredibly and immensely gorgeous.

I was making my way down to my Algebra class, alone as always, until someone rushed next to me.

"And here's Samey, rushing down to her next class," Topher annouced through his pen which he was using as a microphone, "There's only 10 seconds left before the bell and is she gonna make it?" I turn into my class, "And yes, she does! That means Samey is safe from elimination tonight," He follows in after me.

"You know, I actually had two more minutes to get down here? Plus what was that all about?"

"I'm practicing my hosting skills, pretty good right?" He smirks.

"Keep telling yourself that…" I take a seat at one of the old rusty desks and open my math book.

"So you don't think I could make it as a host?" He seemed really concerned now. As if I knocked down his big ego or something.

"It's not that you aren't good, it's just what show is in need of a new host?"

"I'll start my own show. Like 'The Topher Experience'. Yeah that has a good ring to it."

"I think you mean the 'AMY and Topher Experience'?" My sister chimes in, wrapping her arms from the back of his waist. She grins evilly at me.

"Don't worry, A. I didn't forget about you," He quickly pecks her on the lips.

I turn my head back to the blackboard, rolling my eyes a bit. Amy always has to come in and ruin everything (though usually it's the opposite way around). I mean, I wasn't talking to Topher for all that long, but it could have gotten somewhere? Another thing that Amy has a lot of, but I lack, are friends and if I talked to Topher for just a little bit longer he could've been my new friend. Oh well, who am I to be complaining.

So algebra dragged on and on like it does every day. My eyes started feeling heavy. Uh oh, not again!

"Sleeping again in my class, Amy's sister?" Mr. McLean asks. I hear Amy grunt in the distance. I look around quickly seeing if there was anyone who could get me out of this. No one was even paying attention. Heck, Shawn was even sleeping too!

"I-I I'm sorry sir," I say while getting myself together.

"That's the third time, so you know what that means…"

"My little sister getting detention? How pathetic," Amy rolls her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Detention? But Mr. McLean please!"

"Nope. Already said and done. Now back onto page 156," I sigh and look down at my blank sheet of paper.

"At least we know where all the college funds are going to now," Amy taunts. The girls around her laugh, making me sigh once again.

There was a long period of silence after what Amy said, since everyone was either doing work or sleeping or just nothing at all, but that was all interrupted by a cell phone. Immediately I check mine since I was already paranoid out of my mind at the moment, but it wasn't me. Well, it wasn't even my ringtone to start with. It was some guy singing in a falsetto voice about some girl. Who would like this atrocity? I look around the room to find Topher, smirking with the most evil grin ever.

"So Chris, do you remember this being your number one hit in your boy band 'Fametown'?" Topher starts snickering causing everyone else to laugh except for my sister.

"Topher…" Mr. Mclean's face turned a bright shade of red. He clenched his fists tight. You could see his gray hairs popping out of his scalp. "You just landed yourself a spot in detention… FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Amy's jaw dropped. She kept trying to say something, but she was in too much shock, just like the rest of us.

"Aw, thanks Chris. Maybe in detention I can show you how to cover up wrinkles. You're starting to look as if you're about to retire," Toph still had that cocky smile on his face. Did he seriously not know how far he took this? Lucky for him, he was saved by the bell. Usually Sugar or Beardo are the first to dart out, but it was Chris this time. You could have sworn he was crying because of what Topher said. Who would have known a guy could care so much about that stuff? I start to pack up all my things to get to my next class, until I was interrupted by Mr. Host Wannabe. "So, I'll see you in detention, Samey?" He says, helping me gather up some of my stuff.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Thanks for saving ass from becoming the laughingstock of the year,"

"Anything for you, right?" He winks. He. Freaking. Winks.

He starts walking out the door, my sister charging after him. She's probably gonna yell at him for drawing unwanted attention onto himself and her because she thinks she's associated with everything. But as for me I just stand there in awe. Did Topher, my popular, "better-than-me", sister's boyfriend, actually do something somewhat caring for me?

* * *

**Stay tuned for more to come! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**~TheTDInerd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update :( I just got back to school and I've been really busy lately. So here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it! Now time to go to sleep in my crush's hoodie since he gave it to me say whattttt ;) **

* * *

Samey's P.O.V

Amy already had Topher up against the lockers, scolding him about his "stunt" in class.

"How could you do such a thing? I know you like drama and shit, but that's not the kind we need. Yeah, I said we because if you do something stupid I'm gonna get credit for it too!" she honestly wasn't making any sense here, but she's furious and there's no getting to her when she's furious. Like the one time I borrowed a shirt of her's? Yeah she didn't even look at me for a month. She barely pays any attention to me to start with, so just imagine how that must have felt for me.

Since Topher really doesn't know when to stop and probably doesn't have a brain, he tries getting to her, "Babe, relax. I got this all under-

"No you don't! Ugh you don't understand! And to think I was gonna let you touch my boobs," She crosses her arms.

Topher notices I'm listening in on their conversation, so I immediately take cover, but he doesn't seem to care. Heck, I could have sworn he gave me another flirty friendly look, "Hey, not a big loss right? When I'm on T.V., I'll have thousands of fangirls willing to do anything for me." He walks to his next class, giving me a slight head nod on the way. Amy turns to me, her brows frowned and her eyes squinted.

"At least you won't be lonely in detention today. Ugh that asshole," She rolls her eyes and goes in the same direction as Toph. I know that they would have their occasional little fights because what couple wouldn't? But this seemed really serious. I'm surprised one of them *cough cough* Amy, didn't just end it right there. Maybe it was because I was there? Wait, why would I be stopping anything? I realized I was still standing in the deserted white hallway with only a couple seconds before the bell. I shake it off and try to forget what just happened and rush down to my next class.

* * *

I'm sitting anxiously in McLean's class, waiting for both Topher and the teach. What if maybe this was all a joke? Like I wasn't actually in trouble or something? Or was Topher just skipping? Or maybe Mr. McLean forgot? My thoughts come to ease when both of them enter the room. Topher gives me a little head nod again. McLean looks obviously annoyed probably because Topher did some more stalker, "crossing-the-line" shit on their way here. Yeah, I have to admit it was very weird of Topher to know that stuff. What's even weirder is, who would _want _to know that stuff?

"Well, kids who manage to mess up in my class, I don't feel like being here. So I'm heading to the teacher's longue," McLean says, gripping his coffee cup pretty tight.

"Sweet, can I come with?" Toph says, again with that cocky smile of his.

"NO!" Chris throws the cup on the ground which actually didn't contain any coffee in it, "You two stay here while I go. I only have one rule. Don't have sex on the desks please? Save it for later. I don't need that story all over again," Amy told me about that. How this couple a few years back, Bridgette and Geoff I think their names were? Well they had to be one of the most sexually active couples I have ever heard about. All the time making out in public and probably having sex in private (and thank god in private because who the hell would want to see that?). They both got detention in Chris's class. Obviously he left again and I guess they both got bored and that happened. Chris walked in and yeah… Pretty awkward.

"So we could just leave? Like right now? I have a television career to pursue," Toph says looking at his cuticles. Definitely pretty feminine.

"No, you are not allowed to leave."

"But you said only one rule and that one was about sex?" I say, surprisingly. Maybe Topher was rubbing off on me. He sure did look impressed.

"Fine. Then there are TWO rules. I'm done with you guys," Chris proceeds to exit, shutting the door abruptly.

Between me and Topher, things got really quiet. And awkward. I start picking at the dead ends of my blonde hair, fixing anything wrong with my red cheerleading uniform, just something to buy time. Topher was doing the same except he was checking himself out in his mini portable mirror, making little duck faces occasionally. He did truly love himself. Maybe that's how I can break the silence.

I turn to face him, "Why do you always talk about being famous?"

"Because, it's what I want to be in life. You do too, don't you?"

"No… W-why would I want to be famous?" He gives me a questionable look.

"Oh, really? No one in this school knows your name besides Me, Amy, and that Australian one."

"Her name is Jasmine," I correct very quickly. I wasn't gonna let him just do that to my best friend. She was the only one that didn't talk to Amy first. She came to me and she even likes me more than Amy. "And I know more people know me," And that was a damn lie.

"Bull. Everyone looks up to your sister and not you. She's the popular one. She's the so called smarter one. She's the prettier one even though you guys are equally beautiful-" Wait, did he just somewhat call me beautiful?

"Fine, fine. I'll admit, I'd like to be a little more well known,"

"Good. That's why you'll get to be my co-host when I get famous. 'The Topher and Samey Experience' right?"

"I um uh…" I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, but all I know is that he chose me over Amy, "Sure. That sounds pretty… good," I smile.

He smiles back, a true genuine smile compared to his cocky little smirks. His teeth were so white and perfect, "Good. Now let's get discussing before your sister kills us," He may still care about her, but hey, at least I'm getting up there. Maybe I have 2 friends now. Jasmine and Topher. Ah, Topher…

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**~TheTDInerd**


End file.
